


Drabbles Anime/Manga

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Fandom Manga/Anime Divers [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Fics de moins de 500 mots, en général suite à des prompts donnés.





	1. De l'Importance des pommes (Death Note)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithy/gifts).



> Ces drabbles font partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne faut pas négliger l'importance des pommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit suite au prompt "pomme" de [Mithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithy).

Light regarde L avec incrédulité.

— Tu es toujours là, constate-t-il.

L ne bouge pas, ne cligne pas des yeux, fixant toujours le panier de pommes qu’il a fait apporter la veille.

— Regarde, dit-il.

— Ce sont des pommes, Ryuzaki.

Sans quitter le panier des yeux, L dit simplement :

— Il ne faut pas négliger l’importance des pommes. D’Eve à Newton en passant par Pâris, sans oublier Blanche-neige…

— Blanche-neige ? répète Light d’un ton neutre.

Plutôt mourir de son propre stylo plutôt que d’avouer qu’il n’arrive pas à suivre le raisonnement de L.

L hoche légèrement la tête.

— Il manque une pomme, déclare-t-il tranquillement. Je n’ai pas quitté le panier des yeux, mais il manque une pomme.

Il tourne enfin son regard d’insomniaque vers Light et ajoute :

— Est-ce que tu savais que les Dieux de la Mort mangeaient des pommes, Light-kun ?

Light pense qu’il va trouver un moyen de tuer Ryuuk. De façon douloureuse.

— Ce que mangent les mythes ne m’intéresse pas particulièrement, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Il attrape négligemment une pomme, va chercher un couteau dans la cuisine et revient. Il la coupe devant L, prend un quartier et en tend un autre à l’insomniaque qui le regarde un instant avant de l’accepter. Il sort d’on ne sait où un paquet de sucre en poudre et en couvre son morceau de fruit avant de mordre dedans d’un air pensif.

Light sourit, intérieurement narquois.

_Et maintenant, qui est Blanche-neige ?_

— Blanche-neige reste en vie à la fin, et c’est la méchante sorcière qui meurt, déclare soudain L d’un ton enfantin.

Puis il fait un sourire candide à Light.

— La loi vaincra toujours. 

Et il retourne à son panier sans se soucier du risque de mourir étranglé.


	2. La Sagesse des singes  (D-Gray Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Ne recommence plus jamais », gronda Kanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2006.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net
> 
> Tags : Kanda/Allen, Pré-slash
> 
> Note originale :  
>  _Note : En réaction au parti pris de l’animé par rapport au manga, notamment l’épisode 12. :p_

Avec une horrification fascinée, Kanda regarda Allen enfourner une quantité innommable de nourriture. Où pouvait-elle bien disparaître ? Etait il possible que sa bouche soit sa véritable Innocence ?

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse continuer à s’interroger sur ce mystère existentiel, une voix joyeuse à ses côtés lança : « S’lut Yuu ! Hey, _moyashi_  ! »

Kanda battit son record. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse s’en rendre compte, y compris Kanda lui-même, Mugen était à la gorge de Lavi.

« Wowowowoéééé ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

— Kanda ! protesta Allen après s’être levé de table. Que fais-tu, espèce d’idiot ? 

— Ne recommence plus jamais, gronda Kanda.

— Recommencer quoi ? demanda Lavi, la voix aigue.

— Ne l’appelle plus jamais _moyashi_. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Compris ? »

Allen et Lavi clignèrent des yeux avec une synchronisation parfaite.

« Oooook, fit le futur Bookman, les sourcils au niveau de la racine des cheveux. Ça marche. _Moyashi_ , à toi. Je ne toucherai pas à _moyashi._ Juré. J’ai compris que _moyashi_ t’appartenait.

 — Lavi.

— Je me tais. »

Mugen fut rengainé comme s’il n’avait jamais été sorti. Lavi essayait avec peine de réprimer un sourire narquois et Allen se rassit tout en surveillant Kanda du coin de l’œil, soupçonneux.

Tout au fond de lui, un instinct développé après des années passées auprès de Maître Cross l’avertissait au néon rouge phosphorescent qu’Il Ne Fallait Pas Poser de Questions.

En paix avec lui-même il retourna à son repas.

 

(fin)


End file.
